Shadow Diaries
by chocolvr69
Summary: Meet Rina. Younger sister of Oishi. He goes to Seigaku and she goes to Hyoutei. Her one hatred? TENNIS! So why is she the boys' tennis team manager? Someone up there must hate her. "Dear torn diary, Welcome to the insanity that is my mind." -REWRITTEN-
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Diaries**

**Rewritten 1/13/11**: I have changed the time line (slightly). I just got a review from **yumcha-girl** saying she liked it, and earlier this summer **rachie6252** commented saying that she really loved it and wanted to see it continued. This chapter is a dedication for her.

I know it makes no sense that she's a third year, but I wasn't thinking properly when I first wrote this. Let's just pretend her parents sent her to school at the same time as Oishi. (And yes, I have seen this in real life.)

**Dedication: **Rachie6252: For supporting me and Yumcha-girl: For reminding I do have a story I should update.

* * *

_**August 30th, 2008 10:47 pm**_

Dear torn diary,

Welcome to the insanity that is my mind.

My friend gave me this to write in. She says I need to sort out my thoughts and feelings and this will help doing that. Actually she mentioned something about an unstable mind and an 'I'll miss you' gift before she ran off. Figures she would give me a wrinkled and torn diary. I do rant to her on many occasions. Ther's no need to waste paper, so I guess I'll be writing in this for some time. I'll start off by telling some facts about my life so far. Just so when I read this in the future I can laugh at myself.

My name is Oishi Rina. I have one brother, a mom, and a dad. I. Hate. Tennis. I hate it with a burning passion! What's so fun about hitting a ball over a net to the other side of a court? I mean seriously. If you want to hit something just take boxing.

I do play a sport. I dance- street dance to be precise. You know, hip hop, break dancing the usual. Dancing isn't a sport you say? Well, it is. There is NO way bowling can be considered a sport, but not dancing.

My brother's name is Shuichiro. Yes you heard me right. His name is Shuichiro Oishi, one of the players for the "Golden Pair". He has a very worrisome personality. I think it's because of me. Every since I was little I would come back home bruised up. The bruises would come from me crashing into a pole to being beat up by bullies, or beating up bullies. The wonders of having a sister. He's vice-captain of the tennis team for Seigaku.

He is also one of the reasons I hate tennis. It's not like I hate aniki or anything, it's just that my parents get too obsessive with his tennis skills. I tried learning tennis from him over the summer... I sucked. When I hit the ball it flew over the fence and hit someone with gray hair and a mole. It was rather amusing.

My parents? Well they don't really care about me much, they don't hate me or anything. They're just indifferent. They're always either on business trips or praising aniki. It used to bother me at first but now I don't really care. Now I can do things I wanna do without worrying that they will yell at me. Like the one time I spray painted the teacher's desk. I came home after I got suspended and my parents just gave me a lecture. They told me not to do it again and be more like my brother. I just rolled my eyes. Good times.

This year I'm going to Hyoutei Academy. I'm going to be in my third year. It's kinda far from home, but I didn't want to go to school with aniki. School starts tomorrow I should go to sleep.

* * *

_**August 31, 2008, 9:32 am**_

Ok, right now it's the middle of class. I've been here for 12 minutes and I'm already bored. This teacher needs a life. He's telling us how important and wonderful math and science are in our lives... And he's a frickin' HISTORY teacher! This school is messed up. Maybe I should have applied to Saigaku.

Oh something weird happened today. This morning when I walked into the classroom I saw the guy with gray hair and a mole. Apparently he goes to this school. Any ways, when I walked in and he was yelling at someone with purple hair.

Yes, you heard me purple hair. Maybe it's dyed. Who knows.

But what I do know is that people here (even the boys) love their hair. It's to the point that it could be called an obsession.

"ORE-SAMA'S HAIR IS NOT UGLY! IS IT BEAUTIFUL AND LUSCIOUS.!" Atobe yelled at purple hair.

"But, But, it's like you're old! Only old people have gray hair!"

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT OLD!"

"IF YOU'RE NOT OLD WHY IS YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT?"

"..."

And that ladies and gentlemen was the ending of that conversation. So utterly pointless.

By this time I was in the classroom. I chose a random seat next to some guy that was sleeping. At least his hair was a normal color. After the bell rang the teacher came in and started talking. That leaves us where we are right now. Oh no the teacher is telling us to get in a circle... I have to go.

* * *

**_5:17 pm_**

Stupid teachers. All we did today was learn about the classes we took and we got some homework! What teacher gives homework on the first day? Apparently our English teacher. We have an essay to turn in by tomorrow! It's about what we did over spring break.

I didn't do much. I just slept, ate, watched TV, and danced.

I think eating and sleeping were the highlights of my vacation.

I live a sad life.

But before I get started on the essay I have to say something...

I.

Hate.

Atobe.

Keigo.

You heard me. I hate that arrogant fool... maybe even more than I hate tennis. When our teacher told us to get into a circle in home room he said we have to state two real facts about us and one fake. The class has to find out the fake one.

Here's mine:

1. I dance in my spare time.

2. I love singing.

3. I hate tennis.

Do you know which one is fake? The second one... singing makes my throat hurt. Everyone guessed the 3rd one. When the class found out I hate tennis they went into hysterics. Or, the fangirls did anyways.

All the girls started yelling random things.

"OH MY GOD! Tennis is like the life of this school." (She reminded me a lot of Janice from Friends. Her voice was so high pitched.)

"At least she won't like any of the regulars!"

"Why did she come to this school is she doesn't like tennis?"

Ah fangirls. Can't with them, can't live without them. They provide a lot of amusement when it comes to the guys they like.

And this is where that guy comes in. "Apologize to Ore-sama!"

I, being me, was confused and asked him what I could have possibly done wrong. (It had only been 2 hours since school started. There's no way I could have pissed off someone that quickly- it usually takes about half a day.)

"You are the girl that hit Ore-sama with a tennis ball!"

I just stared at him. "Oh, that. Well it didn't kill you or anything, so I don't see a need to apologize. "

"Ore-sama deserves an apology! You have bruised Ore-sama's face!"

This was getting crazy. Yelling just because of a bruise I gave him accidently?

"Listen here. It's just a bruise and it was an accident. Besides I apologized the day it happened! You son of a nutcrack-"

_Brrriiinnng_

And that was the end. Stupid bell interrupting my speech.

What's worse is that during lunch a bunch of girls crowded around me. They cornered me bruising Atobe's face. What wimps. They couldn't even punch. Just slaps and an occasional pull of the hair. I've seen worse so I didn't say anything. By the next class period I found out that they were a part of Atobe's fanclub.

HOW DOES THAT ARROGANT MUSTARD HAVE A FANCLUB?

There are some mysteries in this world that will never be solved.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm. Done.

Now it's time for some shameless advertising. Wanna go check out some of my oneshots?

Review/Flame/Criticize


	2. Seigaku regulars

**Thankies for the review!! You all have made me very happy. Here are the reviewers:**

**LethalxL**

**Jessie**

**FallenAngel Sayu**

**Archerygrl1992**

**And thanks to the person who favorited and alerted this story:**

**Archerygrl1992**

**Bloody Wynter**

**I am going to switch between diary entries and Rina's POV this chapter will be Rina's POV. This chapter is dedicated to my dad. Happy Belated birthday!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT!! If I did then Hyoutei would be the main school and Jirou would be the main character.**

* * *

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEE-_SMASH

"It's too early!!" I yelled at my now, broken alarm clock.

"Rina are you ok?" Oishi ran into my room with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Just perfect"

"It's already 8:15. You should hurry up if you want to get to school on time."

"Hnn"

Great, I just broke another alarm clock. I can already tell that this day is going to be sucky...

Oh shit, I never printed that essay from yesterday.

I jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

_CRASH! BANG! RIP!! _

Great I'm so clumsy now that I fall down the stairs too. Wait a minute...Where did the rip come from? I turned around and groaned. My shirt had a huge rip on it. Great three disasters in one morning.Who ever said that bad things happen in three's was right.

Sighing I got up off the ground and went to the computer room. I half expected the computer to be broken, but thankfully it wasn't. After I printed the paper out I went upstairs to change into that disgusting uniform.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**At School**

I just came onto the school grounds when I heard a noise. It sounded a lot like a dying goose, but I knew that wasn't the case.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP??" I yelled out to the fangirls.

They seriously need a life. Why would someone want to make a _fanclub_? They are very annoying. Once when I went to Seigaku to give my brother something, all of his fangirls cornered me and started harassing me. When they found out I was his sister they tried acting like we were best friends.

Tch.

Losers.

* * *

**With the Hyoutei Regulars**

"It seems that our team manager has decided to quit. What did you do to him?" barked Sakaki-sensei.

"Nothing" said Gakuto.

"If you don't tell me then I will kick you out of your regular positions."

"..."

"Well?"

"I made him tutor me"

"I didn't do anything"

"-snore-"

"Ore-sama didn't do anything"

"Usu"

"I used him for target practice."

Sakaki started to twitch. "What were you thinking?! We need a manager and I'm not going to help find another one! If you don't find a manager by the end of the week you all won't be having the practice matches with Seigaku." And with that Sakaki started to march off.

"I say our manager should be a girl." Shishido said to the remaining regulars.

"Why? I don't want a fangirl on the team." Hiyoshi glared.

"The men are all too afraid of the team or they are already in sports. A girl manager will work out perfectly, as long as she isn't a fangirl." Oshitari stated.

"Class is starting. We should go," said Atobe looking at the clock, "someone wake Jirou up."

* * *

I walked to class and sat next to the same guy from yesterday.

"Good Morning!"

I blinked. He was awake? All of class yesterday he was sleeping.

"Good Morning." I could tell I sounded bored, but I didn't care.

"Ne, ne our tennis team needs a manager."

"So?" I pulled out a water bottle and took a drink out of it.

"Can you be our manager?"

I spit the water out onto him and started coughing.

"What did _-cough-_ you say?!"

"Will you be our manager?"

"NO!!"

"But we need one!"

"I ALREADY SAID NO!!"

"Ms. Oishi, class has already started." the teacher walked into the room muttering things under his breath that sounded a lot like, "I'm not getting paid enough for this."

"Sorry"

Later that hour I saw him talking to a girl in front of us. From the conversation I could tell he asked her to be the manager. Unlike my reaction, the girl was thrilled. She kept saying yes over and over.

What idiots.

* * *

Finally! My favorite part of the school day. LUNCH!! Ah... The sweetness of food. How I love you so.

What?

I'm not crazy just because I talk to my lunch.

Continue on with the story...

I was at the roof as usual when someone called me on my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Rina? It Oishi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Umm... Today the regulars are going to be over for dinner."

"Ok...So?"

"Can you get some sugar water?"

"Why the hell do you need sugar water?!"

"Language! And just bring it."

"...Fine...Bye"

"Bye"

"Wait! How do you know to call me at this time?"

"Inui"

"Ok... bye" I shut my phone. My brother has some weird stalker-ish friends. Time to get to class. Lunch goes by too quickly.

* * *

**After School**

Yay!! I'm so happy class is over! The tennis team is looking for a new manager that isn't a fangirl... The kept asking me to do the job.

As if... They shouldn't waste their time asking me. If I said no my answer is still going to stay no!

As I saw my house I remembered that aniki's friends would be there. Joy... More weirdos that are obsessed with tennis in the house. My life can't get any better.

I sighed as I remembered the homework our teacher gave us. Might as well finish it before they show up. First is math.

_Let quadrilateral ABCD be inscribed in a circle. Let angle DAB, angle BDA , and & angle CDB. What is angle DBC?_

WTF?! How am I supposed to answer this?!

Calm down...Calm down... Ok... First we draw the figure and label all the points. Next we-

"Nya Oishi, you're house is really big!"

I lost my train of thought...

"Rina come down here" yelled aniki.

Sighing I got up and left the room. Homework would have to wait until these people left.

"Did you bring the sugar water?"

"Let me get it." I walked into the kitchen and got what he asked for.

"Here"

Stare.

Stare.

Blink.

"What is this?" aniki asked. His faced looked really confused.

"Well this you asked for sugar water right? Well here is the sugar... and here is the water." I told him, while bring out my hands.

Stare

Blink.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh boy!" Momo started laughing and wouldn't stop for about 5 minutes.

"Rina, you could have just said you forgot..." aniki sighed and put the items back where they came from.

I shrugged, "Oh well."

We ordered takeout for dinner. It was from Kawamura Sushi. They could have went there instead of coming here...I feel a migraine happening.

"Rina?" Fuji looked at me.

"Yes?"

"What school do you go to?"

"Hyoutei."

The table got really quiet. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Do you know Atobe?"

I choked on my food.

"That egoistic bastard? Unfortunately. Did you know that he has a damn fanclub?!" I slammed my fist on the table, "He doesn't deserve a fanclub! That self-centered, dumb-ass of a jerk."

"RINA! Language!" Aniki is way too good for his own need.

"Whatever!"

...

It suddenly got very quiet.

"Momo-senpai. How are Rina and Oishi-senpai related?"

"I heard that you twit!" These people were really starting to piss me off. "Aniki, I'm going upstairs."

"Bye Rina-chan!" Eiji still acts like an idiot at times

"Hnn."

Time to start that homework...

* * *

**So? How was it? I wrote so much today!! I'm very proud of my fingers and brains. :)**

**Oh I started a poll on my bio page. Please vote to tell me who you want Rina to end up with! Telling me in your reviews also work. **

**Now you should now the drill... Review, REVIEW!! They do make my world go round :)**

**LOVE YOU LOTS**.

**Chocolvr69**


	3. The curse of chocolate

**Sorry this is coming out so late... I keep getting distracted even though I have all the ideas. I put a poll up on my** **page... I need pairing ideas so vote or tell me in a review. Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter. You all know who you are. :)**

**On the first chapter someone told me in a review that I was going to fast. I agree with that person, so I'm looking for a Beta- Reader. **

**I really, really hate what I did last chapter. It seemed that I was skipping around way too much. -sigh- I really am a horrible writer. Well, now that I'm done pitying myself we can move on to the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I declare that all PoT characters belong to me! -slap- Ow... Ok fine I don't own them... But I do own Rina!!**

**Wait I have to still say something! School starts on Tuesday for me so the updates will be coming much slower. **

**NOW FOR THE POLL RESULTS!!**

**Only one person voted... thankies for voting!**

**Winning right now is Tezuka/Rina**

**If you don't like it vote or review telling me who you like. Here are the other choices.**

**Atobe**

**Jirou**

**Fuji**

**Shishido**

**Eiji**

**Now read and don't forget to review!**

_**September 2, 2008 4:26**_

I can't believe it.. Does god hate me?! I don't deserve this!!

_**4:28**_

I'm serious! Everyone in this world is out to get me! That's the only way I was chosen for the job! I'm to distraught to say what it is right now...

_**4:31**_

Ok, Ok, fine. I'll tell you... I am now the manager for the boy's tennis team... NOOOO!! LIFE IS TORTURE!! I have to start managing the team tomorrow. Hmm... I should say I'm sick and not go to school. That's a very good plan... Wait, no, Oishi would be too worried and probably stay home with me. Damn.

Well it all started today during class, our math teacher was talking about samurai and ninjas... Wait a minute! Is it just me or is my school messed up? First the history teacher and now this math teacher. Well, back to what I was talking about.

So our math teacher was talking about samurai and ninjas...

"Ninjas are cool, but I have to say samurai's are better. They have swords and can..." I ignored the teacher and started working on the English homework. After about 5 minutes someone slipped a note onto my desk. I decided to finish the question before looking at it.

(**Jirou **Rina)

**Hi!**

Hi?

**Are you busy this afternoon?**

...no

**Great! Come to the tennis courts!**

NO!

**Why not?**

I don't like doing or coming near anything that involves tennis.

**But I need to talk to you!**

Well tell me right now

**I can't. I can only tell you at the tennis courts.**

I'm not coming.

**But it's important!**

If it important you would tell me right now

**... I have a candy bar in my pocket. I you come I'll give you it.**

First the candy

**NO! What if you don't show up?!**

If I don't come then... you can...do whatever you think of.

**Ok!**

_Smack_

I looked up and saw the teacher. I was in for some deep shit.

After that the teacher started a huge lecture on how I should listen to the teacher when he is trying to teach. WTF? He was talking about damn samurais and ninjas not some important math problem. This lecture lasted until the end of class. Thank god that was the last class of the day. Eating my chocolate bar I went to my locker to get my stuff. I never go back on my word so I went to the tennis courts. (**That sounded a lot like something Naruto would say only not as stupid...)**

Jirou was waiting for me near the water fountains. Next to him were the regulars for the tennis team. I felt confizzled...

Oh I should tell you people something. Whenever I have sugar I get extremely high and almost drunk... Also I lose some of my common sense. One of the many reasons why I don't eat much sweets.

By now Jirou had seen me. He waved to me, and I, being the hyper girl I was, waved back very ecstatically with a big smile on my face. I could tell some of them were freaked out. Apparently my everyone in the school knows me as a rebellious girl who has never smiled in her life.

"Jirou I missed you!"

"It's been 10 minutes..."

"Oh well. Did you know that chocolate is very sweet? It is it also has a lot of calories, but I don't care, that's one of the many reasons I love it. That reminds me... McDonald food also has a lot of calories... I wonder why? Do they grill them-"

"Ore-sama demands that you shut up!" Sheesh he didn't have to yell at me. Stupid Atobe.

"Well you didn't have to be so mean about it!" I started tearing up, " Why do you all hate me?!"

I'll tell you something right now. Atobe has no idea how to make a girl stop crying. While I started bawling of how mean everyone at this school is, he and his little tennis friends were having a totally different conversation.

"Is she mental?" Gakuto asked.

"Ore-sama hopes not. It would be worse to have a mental manager than a fangirl manager."

"Usu" Kabaji has to agree with Atobe for everything doesn't he?

"Jirou what did you do to her? She was normal during math." Shishido is apparently in my math class... I never knew that.

"I just gave her some chocolate to get her to come here." Jirou seemed freaked out the most. I think he got used to me yelling at him for every small thing.

Here is where I embarrass myself the most... It's so embarrassing that I don't even want to write about it. Ok... Fine I will. But only because no one else can read this.

I. Glomped. Kabaji. Am I an idiot?! Why the hell did I do that?!

"Kaba-chan! How are you? I have never met you but Eiji tells me many stories about you." I snuggled with him. His face expression didn't change but I could tell he was highly uncomfortable. Everyone else's mouth and eyes were wide open.

Thank god there were no fangirls to see this. I would mince meat within seconds.

"Ahem" Atobe apparently wanted me to get off Kabaji, unfortunately for him I didn't understand and decided that he was feeling lonely be himself.

"Awww! It's ok Ato-chan I'll give you a hug too!" You should have seen his face. It looked as if he was disgusted, embarrassed and... happy? No no no, I probably looked at his face the wrong way. There is no way he would be happy with me hugging him.

I ran to him and glomped him. This time everyone (except for Kabaji) started laughing. He tried prying me off, but I have a very strong grip.

"Someone help Ore-sama!" Ha he was like a damsel in distress. His voice was so high pitched, probably because I was squeezing all the air out of him.

After a couple of seconds they decided to help him since he was turning blue and looked as if he was about to die.

Haha it would a funny title in a newspaper. "Hyoutei Tennis Team Captain Dies From Hug By Hyper Girl" If that doesn't grab anyone's attention then I don't know what will.

This was when Oshitari decided it was a good time to ask me.

"Oishi-san-"

"Call me Rina. I don't want to be confused with aniki."

"Ok, Rina-san. Will you please be the manager of the tennis team. You seem like the only girl capable for this job."

"No. I don't get anything if I agree."

Now Jirou decides to join in the conversation.

"I have another candy bar."

Can you believe it?! He expected me to agree being the manager for one candy bar! And you know what else? I AGREED!! Why oh why was I high on sugar when they asked me? That is called cheating. I can't say no because I already ate that candy bar... I seriously never want to eat sugar again.

How am I going to break the news to aniki? I found out that we have a practice match with Seigaku tomorrow.

LIFE. SUCKS.

**This chapter was fun for me to write. Now please press that blue little button in the corner and review!**

**Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review** **Review**

**I thin you get the point. **

**Love you Lots**

**Chocolvr69**


	4. going to Seigaku part 1

**Hi people! How are you people today? -dodges books that are being thrown-**

**Jeez people! You should be nice and happy I'm updating!! -dodges more books- **

**Fine, I'm sorry! I had school!! Being a freshman in high school isn't easy! Especially if you're a freshman that's taking math classes Sophomores/Juniors take... So what if I'm a nerdy fangirl...Anywho! I have also gotten addicted to a show called D. Grayman. I lurv Allen!! And Kanda!!!**

**Ahem... onto the poll updates. It seems that Atobe is winning!!!** **Second place is Tezuka and Third place is Jirou!! I never expected anyone to pair Rina up with Jirou** **so I'm having some really crazy ideas of how I should have some fluff between them...** **Oh yes... I'm sure you have noticed by now, but I have changed the title. I'm not really making Rina that rebellious. She just has temper issues. I hope this title fits the story.**

**That reminds me I need to tell you people again. I NEED A BETA-READER!!! The mistakes that I have are totally accidental, but when I read over the document I don't notice them. Also I get worried that I'm making the characters OOC and I'm moving with the plot too fast.. SOMEONE PLEASE!! I BEG OF THEE!!! And yes I'm still kinda hyper off the Halloween candy I had. Oh and one more thing. There are some references to god in this chapter. It doesn't mean much. That's how some of me and a couple of me friends talk at school, so it kinda rubs of in my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I would own Prince of Tennis, but I'm not Takeshi Konomi. Sorry to disappoint you all**.

**Rina POV**

"Is everyone here?" asked Sakaki-sensei as I rounded the corner to the tennis courts.

"Our new manager has yet to arrive." Oshitari replied while the rest of the regulars shuddered remembering the past events.

"I'm right here," I replied emerging from the side of a building.

Looking up at the sky I sighed. It was a beautiful day. There were barely any clouds in the sky. The birds were singing and it wasn't too hot or too cold. I could have been outside running or inside at home practicing my dance routine. Instead I'm here with a bunch of lunatics who have nothing better to do than chase after a bright yellow ball. Seriously, does god hate me that much? I mean come on! He's probably up there in heaven laughing his ass off at my misfortune.

Interrupting me from my thoughts, Hiyoshi asked, "Are you always as mental as yesterday."

My eye started twitching "What do you think?" Curse chocolate and all of its sugary goodness.

....

The regulars stared at me like I was crazy.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

They nodded slowly.

"Shit"

There was a pause for a few seconds.

"Oishi-san, come here." Sakaki-sensei beckoned me over, "I need you to take care of them. Sometimes they can get out of hand. Make sure that doesn't happen."

"Wait... Aren't you coming?" I cannot, and most definitely WILL not, stay with these crack heads.

"Oh no. I have a Naruto convention to go to. I've had this planned for about two months. You see, I'm going as Kakashi!" He started squealing like a girl.

_Twitch_

_twitch, twitch_

"Kakashi?" I asked in a dangerously low voice, "Your leaving me here with a bunch of hot lunatics to cosplay as KAKASHI?!?" My voice grew louder with every word I said. I could hear some whimpering coming from behind me. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE INSANE PEOPLE!! WE ARE GOING TO SEIGAKU! THAT PLACE HAS MENTALLY UNSTABLE PEOPLE AS WELL! THE ONLY NORMAL ONE IS TEZUKA AND HE'S AN ICE BLOCK!!"

"Usu."

"SHUT UP KABAJI!"

There was an awkward silence as I panted heavily. I glared at Sakaki as he left for the convention.

"Ore-sama sees the bus," What an arrogant bastard.

"YAY!" Gakuto yelled as he stepped on the bus. Atobe soon followed, but the others just stood there.

"Well? Do you want to get on the bus yourself, or do you want me to drag you by your ears?"

That got everyone on the bus within ten seconds.

Throughout the whole ride I glared at the back of the bus drivers head. He was probably really nervous because I could see him looking at me from the corner of the mirror. Behind me it was dead silent. Well, it was quiet until Gakuto started coughing. Shishido got annoyed and started yelling at him. Gakuto hid behind Atobe, who was yelling out orders to Oshitari, who was staring at Jirou, who was snoring next to Kabaji, who was agreeing with Ootori when he was telling everyone to calm down.

That's probably too confusing to understand. In simpler terms: It was chaos.

I finally snapped. I had enough of this madness. I stood up and yelled over the noise, "SHUT UP BEFORE I TAKE MY FOOT AND SHOVE IT-"

"We're here!!" Gakuto yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"Shut up!" Shishido hissed as he bonked him on the head, "Don't make her more mad than she is. That woman's scary." he whispered. I heard him and gave him a hard glare, which made him gulp and other people laugh.

"Everyone off the bus!" I yelled over the snickering of some people in the back.

After the group filed out I took attendance on who came and who didn't. It seems everyone showed up today. Joy, more people that will cause my headache.

I looked up at the sky. The bright sun blinded my eyes and made me groan.

"Ne, Rina-chan, What's wrong?" Jirou asked me as he swung his arm around my shoulder. I was too tired to even care about him invading my personal space.

"I barely had any sleep last night,"

"Why? You need to have enough sleep for your body!" Ootori said while looking at me worriedly. He reminds me of aniki a lot.

"I was thinking of how I should tell my brother that I became a tennis team manager."

"Oh, and whose this brother of yours?" This time Atobe asked the question. Why is everyone so interested in my personal life all of a sudden?

"You know Shuichiro Oishi. Seigaku's golden pair."

Everyone froze after hearing this comment, and Jirou moved his hand from my shoulder. The only person who stayed the same was Oshitari, who just smirked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You could be a spy for Seigaku!" Hiyoshi yelled as Gakuto pointed at me and whispered something to Shishido.

"First of all, it's rude to point," I said staring pointedly as Gakuto, "And second of all I could care less about this damn tennis team."

"You don't like tennis?" Oshitari asked.

"Hell no! What's so fun about running after a ball?!?"

"It's good to play a sport." Ootori stated.

"I do play a sport."

"Oh really? What is it then?" Atobe asked haughtily.

"I dance"

"Dancing is not a sport"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!!"

"YES IT IS YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE CAPTAIN LIKE THAT?"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE MANAGER LIKE THAT?"

Me and Atobe huffed at each other and started a glaring contest. The others sweat dropped behind him.

"RIIIIINA-CHAN!!" Eiji jumped onto me causing both of us to fall to the ground, "Did you miss me? Is that why you're here? I never knew you cared so much about me!!"

"Get. Off. Now." I was shooting him a death glare as the other Seigaku regulars arrived.

"Well, well. It looks like the Monkey King has arrived." Echizen smirked as he drank his Ponta. I swear this kid has an addiction with that stuff.

"Ore-sama's name is not Monkey King!" Atobe yelled.

"Really I think it would fit you. Good choice Echizen." I patted him on the back, lightly.

"Ore-sama has never been treated so uncivilized before. I demand-" I put my hand over his mouth to make him shut up.

"Get used to it. That's life" And with that I stomped away to the tennis courts. But before I left I swear I saw his face red. He's probably getting a fever.

"Saa Rina-chan, what are you doing here?" Fuji asked when he caught up to me. The other regulars weren't far behind.

"I'm their," I stuck my thumb in the Hyoutei regulars direction, "team manager."

"WHAT?!?!?" All the regulars froze except Tezuka. He only twitched.

"Yeah, and a horrible manager at that." Atobe glared. He looked embarrassed about something. Did someone do something to him?

"Well it's not like I wanted to take this position. You practically forced me into it!"

"You could of said no!" That comment was the last straw.

"I could have said no?!? NO?!?! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING SINCE THE FIRST TIME SOMEONE ASKED ME!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAPPEN TO GET EXTREMELY HIGH OFF CHOCOLATE!!! SINCE IT'S MY JOB AS MANAGER, I'VE BEEN MAKING TRAINING SCHEDULES FOR YOUR WEAKNESSES! AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN?!? NOTHING!! NADA, ZIP, ZILCH!! I swear...one day... just you wait, one day, I will slowly kill you. I'll start by chopping off your toes, then your fingers, and then I will-

"That's enough Rina!" Aniki interrupted, "Don't take out your frustration on them. Apologize!"

"No! They started it!!" God, I'm acting like a five year old kid now.

"Rina I don't care if they started it, apologize."

"Fine," I turned around, "I'm sorry. There are you happy now Aniki?"

"Yes good. Now don't scare them again."

I looked more carefully at them. Atobe and Jirou's eyes were wide open. Ootori and Gakuto were shivering. Oshitari gave me the look. Shishido was trying to avoid eye contact (and was failing at doing so). Kabaji still looked like he didn't care.

I sighed and clapped my hands. "Come on people get to the courts!" They left as quickly as possible. Atobe was the only one who stayed behind.

After everyone (including Seigaku) entered the courts, Atobe came to me and tried to act brave. "R-Rina?" His voice cracked, "You said something about a training schedule. Do you have it with you?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was expecting him to babble on about how managers have to be more sophisticated, sensible, and all that other crap.

"I left it at home. I'm going to show you on Monday what it looks like. After this practice I will probably add some more to it."

"That's fine. There's one more thing I have to ask you. How do you know our weaknesses? You've never seen us play." Atobe's eyebrows were raised. It seems like he regained some of that confidence.

"Aniki has a tape of your last tournament against Seigaku. I decided to watch it yesterday. I can't really tell all your weaknesses, but there are a couple I would like to work on."

Atobe's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He nodded and walked inside the courts. His hair looked different than usual. After getting rid of these useless thoughts, I followed him inside.

"Hyoutei 20 laps around the courts!" Atobe yelled over the noise. It seems he's finally acting like a captain.

"Seigaku do the same!" Tezuka yelled.

Inui came out with a pitcher of green stuff, "Whoever doesn't finish a lap under 55 seconds will have to drink this." This made all of Seigaku drop their stuff and start running. Hyoutei followed close behind, unsure of what was happening.

"Rina," Tezuka turned to me, "Keep your guard up." He stared at me for a second then walked off.

The sunlight made his hair seem more beautiful then it was. It seemed familiar. I realized that the same thing happened when Atobe walked toward the court. My heart skipped a beat and I shook my head.

I must feel sick because of the heat. That's the only way my heart could ever act that weird.

**So? How was it? This chapter made 7 pages!** **That's a new record!**

**I realized that I made Rina really dense.** **And just to let you people know, I have no experience with love or any sort of crush. I've admired people before, but that's not the same. And if I ever get a boyfriend, my parents will most likely disown me. They say it's un-Asian. Because of these reasons, I might really suck with love scenes.**

**About Rina, she may not want to be the manager, but she will do her job. That's why I made her write up a basic training program.** **Although this hasn't been mentioned much, she was brought up to do her work. This will probably be important for future chapters. I have this whole idea planned out for an Atobe/Rina scene. I also have a great Tezuka/Rina scene. How quickly you see them is how much you review.**

**So how about we keep those reviews coming? You do know how much I love reviews don't you? The polls are still up. And remember BETA-READER!!!**

**Well that's all for now!**

***LOVE YOU LOTS***

**~CHOCOLVR69~**


	5. Author Note

Hello. Sorry this isn't an update. You will get one soon.

The reason I haven't been giving an update is because I really don't like this story. I read over the previous chapters, and I am horrified at the amount of mistakes I have. No I'm serious, I feel like gouging my eyes out every time I read it. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten any flames yet.

So, I am now rewriting all the chapters, with the help of my new Beta-Reader. She deserves a lot of praise for putting up with my horrible grammar. Thank you :)

But before I go on haitus, here's a little sneak peek at the next chapter:

_I bounced the ball a couple times on the ground before I threw it up in the air. My racket head collided with the tennis ball. I rejoiced. My head wasn't going to suffer any casualties for now!_

_"OUT!" declared the referee._

_"WHAT!" I glared at the ref._

_"That was a nice shot Rina-chan, but it didn't hit in the service box." Eiji pointed to the area on the tennis court where I was supposed to hit it. Then he pointed to the area where I did hit it. Darn it. _

_"You really do suck at tennis!" Gakuto pointed at me and laughed._

_I felt my face get really hot._


	6. Me and Tennis?

**Sorry for the long wait... Again. I'm still trying to rewrite the first couple chapters. -.- Seriously, I fail. How do I not have a flame yet?**

**This fanfiction is on utter crack, so don't even try to understand the timeline of the story. I started this before I knew anything about the Japanese school year. Sorry to all the people reading this. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: Pri-chan 1410, iRawrTera, Ice-creamy-life, Choushiki Yuki, Blueberrygirl 1994, kur-chan, SS-lover 06, Okinawa Angel, Dragon Angel, Kahokoflower123, jigokunooujo, unsigneds violent sister.**

**Sorry if I missed anyone.**

Two hours. That's how long I've been here. Two effing hours. And I still have 2 more hours to go. How the hell can _anyone_ play tennis for 4 hours?!?!!

I'm practically dying of boredom. The only thing that has even kept me awake this long is Inui juice. Yes call me a sadist, but I happen to enjoy watching people get tortured. And blood. Blood is very good. It's the only reason I ever watched Elfen Lied. I recommend it to all. Especially to those who like blood. Too bad there was no blood at this practice...

Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Just what I needed, a mentally unstable mind.

"Rina-chan!" Eiji bounced toward me, how the H-E-double hockey sticks is he able to still be so hyper? I'm tired from just looking at them.

"Rina-chan! Come play tennis with me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty _pretty_ please with a cat on top?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF- NOO!!!" Dear god. Can't anyone understand what I say? If I said no I mean NO!

"B-But Rina-chan," Eiji eyes started to water and he pouted, "I just wanted to play with you..."

Dammit. Eiji knows me and my weaknesses too well.

"Fine. But you know I suck." I sighed.

"It's ok! I'll go easy on you!"

Not this again. I still remember the first time I played him. The score was 6-0 and I had scraped my knees. My head also had a couple bumps from missing the ball when I was serving. Tennis is a very dangerous sport.

Eiji gave me one of his rackets. I took it and walked to the court. Everyone around me immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I scowled in their direction. Jeez people. Learn to mind your own business.

"Here Rina-chan! You can serve first!" Eiji took a ball out of his pocket and threw it over to me.

I caught the ball (after much difficulty) and walked to the baseline.

Ok, deep breaths. You can do this Rina.

I bounced the ball a couple times on the ground before I threw it up in the air. My racket collided with the tennis ball. I rejoiced. My head wasn't going to suffer any casualties for now!

"OUT!" declared the referee.

"WHAT!" I glared at the ref.

"That was a nice shot Rina-chan, but it didn't hit in the service box." Eiji pointed to the area where I was supposed to hit it, and then to the area where I did hit it. Darn it.

"You really do suck at tennis!" Gakuto pointed at me and laughed.

I felt my face get really hot.

"SHOVE IT GAKUTO!" I threw a tennis ball at him, which he managed to catch with his racket. Curse him and his quick reflexes.

I picked up another ball and tried serving again. I hit the ball once more, but this time it didn't make it past the net.

"ARGH! CURSE YOU STUPID TENNIS BALL!" I huffed and blew a piece of hair away from my face.

"Come on Rina-chan, I know you can do it." Eiji smiled in my direction.

I glared at him before looking around the courts. On the sideline I saw Aniki with Fuji and Inui. Aniki was pointing toward the racket he was holding. I looked at it for a couple seconds before st at him again.

'Copy my grip,' He mouthed.

I looked at the way I was holding my racket, and then I looked at his. They looked exactly the same to me.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled across the courts.

He sighed and walked over to me, "Hold out you hand."

I gave him my arm with the racket. He changed the position of the racket and adjusted the spot where my hand should be.

"There," He smiled triumphantly, "All better."

I stared at him for a few seconds before opening my mouth, "I feels weird. I likemy old way better."

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair before walking back to the sideline. I scowled in his direction before trudging to the baseline.

Throwing the ball once more into the air, I closed my eyes. _'Please go in. Please go in.'_

I opened my eyes just in time to see it hit inside te service box. I froze and my eyes widened. My mouth was slightly open as I gaped at the spot where the ball hit.

Eiji returned the ball, twice as fater than my serve, and ran over to me.

"You did it!" He tackled me into another hug.

I was too shocked to care about him invading my personal space. I made it? _I made it?! _I looked around the court once more. Aniki was smiling along with all the other regulars. Tezuka glanced at me and nodded in approval before talking to Atobe.

"U-Uh, I'm kinda thirsty. I think I'll go get a drink." I pulled Eiji off me and ran to the fountains.

I turned on the faucet and stared at the water.

Why had I enjoyed that? I was supposed to hate tennis. It was the worst sport in mankind. There's nothing fun about running after a yellow ball. But in that single moment I truly enjoyed it. I shhok my head and slaped my cheeks with both hands. I looked down to my reflection. My hair was a mess, my forehead was covered with sweat, and now my cheeks were bright red. I scrunched my nose in disgust before splashing my face with water. As I ran my fingers through my hair I looked at my watch. I had been gone for about 10 minutes.

I shut off the faucet and walked back to the courts. I was never _ever_ playing tennis again.

**And we're done! **


	7. Yet another Author Note

Ok, quick author's note. This will be deleted soon. Maybe.

I am rewriting this story. I know I said this last year, but I have finished the first chapter. You might want to go back and read it. The plot will be slightly changed, and my character won't be as… swear-ish?

Is that even a word?

Oh well.

Basically, I realized her personality was odd. She swore too much (I was in 8th grade... Can you blame me?). And now I've realized that it's really been bugging me. So I changed her personality a little. She still a little rough around the edges, but now she isn't a totally awkward character. I think... Haha, I had nothing planned for this story when I started it, and now it's coming back to bite me. Maybe I should have thought this out more...

BLAH. Enough babbling about that.

I'll be redoing the chapters. Chapter 2 will be done by next week the latest. Please tell me if it's getting any better than before.

Bye, and I hope you enjoy the story a little bit more than before.

Roro-chan

A.K.A. ~Chocolvr69~


End file.
